Teegesellschaft
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Album Fic Challenge/Yeah, smile. Even if you regret something. Everyone, even you, walks on./From "Do The A Side" album/BreakSharon/ RnR? :D
1. We Are

**Do The A Side; We Are © Do As Infinity**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**/AU/a little OOC//BreakSharon/**

**--**

Gadis kecil itu berlari menyusuri halaman yang sudah gelap. Wajahnya terus menengadah, melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia terus berlari sampai di sebuah lapangan yang luas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Namun ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat seorang lelaki sedang tiduran sambil memandang langit.

"Xerk-niisan!" sapa gadis kecil itu setelah ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang merebahkan badannya.

"Sharon? Kenapa malam-malam begini ada di luar? Kalau Sherry-sama tahu, bisa gawat," kata orang itu.

Sharon menggeleng, "_daijoubu_, okaasan sudah tidur, kok. Aku hanya ingin berada di sini bersamamu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau pergi."

Break hanya tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Sharon.

"Berjanjilah kau akan cepat kembali! Lalu kita bermain bersama," Sharon menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Break tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ia menyambut kelingking Sharon. "Kau sudah janji! Dan bintang-bintang itu saksinya. Aku menunggumu," Sharon tersenyum lebar.

Break kemudian bergerak untuk memeluk Sharon dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Sharon tak menarik diri, karena ia selalu senang akan sentuhan lembut dan dekapan hangat dari seorang Break—bukan sebagai Xerk-niisan—.

"Xerk-niisan… _daisuki_…"

-

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah tirai. Sinarnya menerangi sebagian kamar, dan sebagian ada yang mengintip di kelopak mata Sharon. Gadis itu kemudian terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Break… ah, hanya mimpi…" gumamnya.

Sharon menoleh ke arah mejanya yang terdapat tumpukan surat—semuanya dari Break. Pandangannya sayu.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu, Break…"

Saat Sharon turun ke lantai satu, ada sebuah surat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat Sharon melihat amplopnya, ia mengetahui kalau surat itu berasal dari Break. Cepat-cepat, ia mengambilnya dan berlari ke atas untuk segeram membacanya.

_Dear Sharon,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Kuharap kau masih sehat dan tidak stress karena merindukanku yang tidak kunjung pulang, haha._

_Maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu saat kau ulang tahun—hari ini. Tapi doaku selalu menyertaimu. Sebagai pengganti kue tart dan lilin, nanti malam, kau buka saja jendelamu, dan memohonlah pada bintang jatuh—kalau ada sih._

_Sudah, ya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Oujosama._

_Sign,_

_Xerxes Break._

Sharon tersenyum, lalu melipat surat dari Break dan menyimpannya. Kalau begitu, malam ini, Sharon akan mengikuti saran Break. Mungkin saja Tuhan berbaik hati memunculkan bintang jatuh dan mengabulkan permohonannya.

-

Sharon membuka jendela kamarnya dan matanya menangkap langit hitam yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang yang menggantung di bawahnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum.

Sharon mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat matanya menangkap kilauan yang berjalan dengan cepat melintasi langit malam. Matanya terpejam. Berharap doanya terkabul jika ia memanjatkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Setelah selesai, Sharon mendengar suara gemeletak. Ada seseorang yang melempar jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil. Dan saat Sharon melihat ke bawah, ia mendapati Break berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mata Sharon berbinar. Ia segera turun dan keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan Break secara tiba-tiba itu.

Sharon berlari dan memeluk Break. Tak menduga kalau salah satu permohonannya akan dikabulkan secepat itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sharon," ucap Break sambil mengusap kepala Sharon.

"Terima kasih. Kau pulang, ini sebuah kejutan. Padahal kau bilang tidak bisa pulang. Untung saja aku belum membalas suratmu."

Dan Break hanya tertawa.

Break kemudian mengajak Sharon untuk melihat bintang di tempat yang sama dengan tempat terakhir kali mereka melihat bintang bersama dan mengikat janji.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, kan?" kata Break saat mereka berdua duduk di tanah lapang itu. Sharon mengangguk. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

Gadis itu meremas gaunnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan batinnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan kepada Break, tapi ia belum punya cukup keberanian.

Mengerti Sharon ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Break menggenggam tangan Sharon yang—sepertinya—gemetaran. Sharon mendongak dan mendapati Break tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Break, mungkin kau pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan salah," akhinya Sharon memberanikan diri. "Tapi aku.. aku… benar-benar… aku—"

Belum selesai Sharon berbicara, Break sudah menutup bibir Sharon dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecup rasa manis yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ini sebuah paksaan terhadap dirinya sendiri, tapi perilakunya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ini sebuah paksaan.

.

_Even if I wake up and discover that it was just a dream,_

_My heart will surely go on living --_

_I want to tell you, no matter what..._

_I want to tell you one more time..._

.

Sharon tidak menarik diri. Karena ini juga sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Ciumannya terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Sharon memejamkan mata. Kembali berharap bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu," kata Break setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

Sharon tersenyum malu-malu. Dan akhirnya, ia—sekali lagi— memberanikan diri. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Break, memelukknya, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Break… _hontou ni daisuki_…"

.

_Things are still the same as that day,_

_When we wished_

_Upon a star_

_And made promises._

_We were_

_Born amid_

_The thousands of stars..._

_The miracle of meeting you_

_Is something that only the two of us have._

_._

**We Are — End**


	2. Tooku Made

**Do The A Side; Tooku Made © Do As Infinity**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**AU/a little OOC**

**Another BreakSharon**

**

* * *

**

Kesengsaraan. Adalah suatu hal yang pasti hadir dalam kehidupan setiap manusia. Entah siang atau malam. Kita tak akan pernah tahu kapan kesengsaraan akan datang.

Kita semua tidak pernah menginginkannya. Tapi ia selalu datang sebagai cobaan dalam hidup. Jika bisa melewatinya, kita akan bisa menjalani hari lebih baik dan tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk menghindari kesengsaraan.

Kesendirian, kegelapan, kesalahan di masa lalu. Mereka dengan setia mendampingi kesengsaraan. Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah mencari cahaya. Dimana cahaya itu akan mengeluarkan kita dari kegelapan hati.

Dan semua berawal dari hari itu…

Aku menunduk menatap beberapa batu nisan yang nama belakangnya tertulis 'Sinclair'. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat sampai rasanya kuku-kukuku mampu menancap di sana. Aku menggeram marah.

Menyalahkan diriku sendiri, tentu saja.

Keluarga majikanku terbunuh begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, padahal aku adalah ksatria yang mengabdi pada keluarga itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi untuk mengingatnya.

"Brengsek!" geramku sambil meninju tanah.

Aku begitu bodoh. Ksatria macam apa yang tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dan menyebabkan keluarga majikannya habis terbunuh dan tak tersisa seorang pun?

Dan gadis itu… gadis yang paling berharga untukku. Dia juga…

"Tch! Brengsek!" lagi, aku meninju tanah. Berkali-kali hingga tanganku berdarah.

Dan saat itu, aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan aku mendapati seorang gadis—kira-kira usianya sekitar tiga belas tahun—sedang menangis di depan sebuah batu nisan. Telingaku mendengar dia memanggil ibunya berkali-kali.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ternyata ada yang senasib denganku. Tapi ia tak merasakan penderitaan yang kurasa. Ia berbeda. Mungkin saja ia masih punya keluarga lain. Sementara aku? Sendiri.

"Ibu… Ibu… kenapa Ibu —hiks… meninggalkanku begitu cepat. Aku —hiks… tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Ibu… kembalilah. Sudah tidak ada orang lagi di rumah —hiks… Ibu…"

Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar isakannya. Aku menghela napas pelan. Ternyata ia sama denganku. Sendiri. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Ia masih begitu muda untuk hidup sendiri.

Aku kembali menatap batu nisan di hadapanku. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit. Tapi pita suaraku bahkan tidak bisa bergetar saat ini. Aku begitu marah—marah akan diriku sendiri.

Kurasakan sudut mataku sedikit memanas. Segenap tenaga aku menahannya. Hingga aku mendengar suara kecil yang cukup jelas.

"Jangan menangis… jangan memperlakukan dirimu sendiri dengan begitu buruk. Walaupun kau menyesal, mereka yang pergi pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu kacau seperti ini," kata seorang gadis kecil.

Itu… anak yang beberapa detik sebelumnya kulihat sedang terisak. Tapi bagaimana bisa…

Ia bahkan tersenyum seakan tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia memberiku tiga tangkai bunga lily. Setelah aku menerimanya, ia mengambil sebelah tanganku yang berdarah. Ia membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan, lalu membebatnya.

"Kau… padahal tadi kulihat kau masih terisak di sana, tapi sekarang… kenapa kau malah bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun?" aku memberanikan untuk bertanya.

Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Memandangku sejenak, lalu tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Karena aku tahu, ibu tidak akan suka melihatku menangis. Karena aku tahu, ibu akan selalu bersamaku. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis."

Aku tertegun. Gadis yang kuat.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan mendengus. Ha! Sekarang malah diceramahi anak kecil. Setelah itu apa lagi? Aku benar-benar terlihat konyol.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku kembali menatapnya. Aku hanya diam, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terlihat begitu menyesal?" ulangnya.

Aku terdiam, berpikir. Apakah harus aku bercerita kepadanya? Apakah bisa aku bercerita—yang berarti aku membuka lembaran hitam yang tidak ingin pernah kuingat lagi—? Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Aku menghela napas. Tidak apa. Menceritakan semuanya tidak selalu membuatmu kembali terpuruk. Dan aku mencoba untuk memberitahunya. Semua yang terjadi, dan semua yang kurasakan.

Aku merasa begitu bodoh saat menceritakan semuanya. Terlebih lagi, pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru beberapa menit kutemui—bahkan aku belum mengetahui namanya.

Setelah kuceritakan semuanya, ia tersenyum—senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Aku hanya memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang di belokan.

Angin berhembus. Sekedar mengajak rambut silver keunguanku berdansa sebentar. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang terlepas dari rantingnya. Membawa suasana sejuk. Aku menghela napas pelan kemudian berdiri. Sejenak, kupandangi tangan kananku yang kini terbalut oleh sapu tangan milik anak itu—oh bodohnya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

.

Hawa terasa sedang. Tidak begitu panas, juga tidak begitu dingin. Membuat orang-orang berjalan dengan santai. Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar tiga minggu sejak kejadian di pemakaman itu. Dan selama itu pula, aku sering bertemu gadis itu—namanya Sharon.

Pertemuan kami selalu tidak sengaja. Entah saat ia membeli sayuran di pasar, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Kalau sudah begitu, ujung-ujungnya pasti diajak minum teh. Yah, tidak buruk juga.

Dan hari ini, kami kembali bertemu. Ia sedang membeli bahan makanan. Mungkin untuk makan malamnya.

Kulihat Sharon baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tidak pernah menyiratkan kesedihan atau semacamnya. Sepertinya ia memang gadis yang tegar. Kupikir memang begitu, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam hatinya—karena aku memang bukan peramal yang bisa membaca perasaan orang.

Aku berdiri dan memandangnya dari kejauhan. Kurasa mataku yang mulai rabun atau memang kenyataan. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat anak kecil—oke, Sharon tidak pantas disebut kecil—yang ditinggal oleh ibunya, juga keluarganya—katanya— dan dia tinggal seorang diri, selama itu ia masih bisa tersenyum dan berlaku seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Aku mendengus pelan dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu—sebelum Sharon menyadari keberadaanku dan memaksaku tinggal untuk minum teh.

.

Hei, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang akhir-akhir ini anak itu sering berkeliaran di kota?

Kupikir baru kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi aku selalu bertemu dengannya di kota. Jika tidak sedang berbelanja, ia hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekitar. Entah melihat pengamen yang sedang beraksi atau apalah.

Penasaran, aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali berkeliaran di sini. Tidak baik bagimu. Terlebih lagi kau adalah anak perempuan di bawah umur. Bisa-bisa kau diculik dan dijual," kataku.

Sharon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cih! Biar begini, aku tidak akan semudah itu diculik orang."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas. Terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas sana. Aku mendongak dan mendapati langit menggelap. Awan hitam menyelimuti kota. Angin berhembus cukup kecang dan menebar hawa dingin.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sharon padaku.

"Tidak di mana-mana," jawabku singkat tanpa melihat pada matanya.

"Kalau begitu, mau ke rumahku? Dekat dari sini, kok."

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah! Lagipula rumahku tidak seburuk yang kau kira, kok. Mau, ya?" paksa Sharon. Baiklah, sekarang, anak ini menjadi seorang pemaksa. Dan aku terpaksa mengiyakan ajakannya tanpa berpikir maksud dari paksaan itu.

Kami pun bergegas untuk secepatnya sampai di rumah Sharon. Titik-titik air mulai terlihat di tanah. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit. Membasahi bumi dan memberikan nutrisi pada tumbuhan di sekitar sini.

"Katakan kau sedang bercanda." Aku memandang tidak percaya pada bangunan di depanku.

"Bercanda apa?" Sharon balas bertanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di rumah—maksudku, mansion ini, kan?"

Sharon memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapku dengan pandangan apa-salahnya-aku-tinggal-di-sini?

Aku mengibaskan tanganku dan kembali bertanya. "Kau punya berapa pelayan di sini?"

Sharon masih menatapku dan diam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng. Gila! Mansion sebesar ini dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri?! Pantas saja ia sering berkeliaran di kota akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa ia takut berada di sini sendiri. Dan aku mengerti alasan ia memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya sih ada, kalau pelayan. Hanya saja, ia bukan pelayanku—maksudku, pelayan keluargaku. Ia pelayan dari keluarga Barma. Ia mengunjungiku seminggu sekali untuk melihat keadaanku," sambung Sharon.

"Bukan pelayan keluargamu, lantas, kenapa ia selalu mengunjungimu?"

"Mungkin karena dulu aku berteman baik dengannya—saat ibu dan nenekku masih hidup, tentu saja," jelas Sharon.

Aku hanya terdiam. Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam mansionnya dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemeletuk sepatu yang saling berada dengan lantai dan suara hujan yang mulai deras.

Sharon membawa lilin dan 'membagi' apinya dengan lilin-lilin yang menempel di dinding. Ujung lorong terlihat begitu gelap dan terasa menyeramkan. Aku heran, apakah ia tidak takut? Setiap hari dia begini, kan?

"Kau tidak takut?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Takut badai maksudmu?"

"Dengan kegelapan," balasku datar.

Langkah Sharon terhenti. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut berhenti. Aku memandangnya. Sharon tertunduk. Mungkin aku menyinggung perasaanya.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak takut. Sudah terbiasa," potongnya seraya mendongak dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya ganjil, aku tahu. Dan setelah itu, kami kembali berjalan. Menerangi setiap lorong yang kami lewati dalam diam.

Kami akhirnya sampai pada sebuah ruangan. Aku mengetahui itu kamar Sharon setelah Sharon membukanya dan menyuruhku ikut masuk. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Kamar ini sangat luas. Terkesan dingin dengan sedikitnya barang-barang yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Agak lama kami saling diam di sana. Agak aneh juga berada di kamar seorang perempuan. Tapi melihat keadaan, sepertinya memang aku harus menemaninya di sini.

Hawa yang semakin dingin, membuatku ingin pergi ke toilet. Setelah meminta 'petunjuk', aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan sesuai arahan yang diberikannya padaku.

Saat berada di kamar mandi, aku sedikit terkejut oleh suara petir yang menggelegar. Suaranya cukup keras dan memekakkan telinga. Akhirnya aku cepat kembali ke ruangan Sharon. Mungkin saja ia ketakutan.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar isakan kecil dari dalam ruangannya. Sedikit ragu, aku membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sharon sedang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dasar sok kuat.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. Sharon kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku agak lama hingga akhirnya ia memelukku dan menangis kencang. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tanganku mengusap kepalanya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun telah berjalan. Percaya atau tidak, orang asing sepertiku diijinkan—sebenarnya dipaksa—untuk tinggal di sana. Hanya berdua dengan anak perempuan.

Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, sih. Sharon memang masih belum dewasa, tapi perilakunya sudah seperti wanita berumur di atas dua puluh tahun. Ia membuatku seperti orang tolol selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mataku sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari senyumnya. Yeah, terserah kalian mau mengataiku pedofil atau apa, masa bodoh dengan itu.

Setahun semenjak kematian Ibunda Sharon. Dan hari ini, kami akan ke makam. Sekedar berdoa dan membersihkan makamnya.

Matahari bersinar cerah dan hawa musim semi menyelimuti kota. Begitu segar dan menyenangkan. Semilir angin mengantar kami ke area pemakaman. Kami saling diam. Mungkin sedikit teringat akan kegelapan masa lalu yang pernah kami rasakan.

Sharon berjongkok. Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa dalam diam. Aku juga berdoa sejenak di sana. Setelah Sharon selesai, aku beranjak dan menghampiri area pemakaman keluarga Sinclair. Terlihat begitu tenang di situ. Beberapa tangkai bunga tumbuh dan menghiasi area itu.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Kembali mengingat saat-saat yang pernah kulalui bersama dengan keluarga ini. Cukup pahit, memang. Tapi aku berusaha tegar.

Aku sudah tidak merasa semarah dulu setiap aku berdiri di sini dan memutar ulang film yang terekam di otakku. Aku merasa tenang. Mungkin ini berkat Sharon. Selama ini, tanpa sadar, aku melupakan tentang masa laluku. Hari-hariku yang kelam, mulai berubah cerah. Terasa seperti gumpalan awan hitam yang ada di hatiku menyingkir.

Yeah, bagaimanapun, aku harus berterimakasih padanya.

Aku kembali ke tempat Sharon. Kulihat Sharon sedang menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga di atas nisan ibunya. Aku ikut berjongkok dan menepuk pundaknya. Sharon menoleh.

"Sudah tidak menangis lagi?" godaku.

Sharon hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi selama kau ada bersamaku, Break."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau sendiri? Sudah tidak melukai telapak tanganmu dengan kukumu sendiri?" Sharon membalas.

"Kau berharap aku melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar kau ini," kata Sharon. Dan ia terkikik lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak begitu terluka mengingat kematian keluarga Sinclair. Terima kasih untukmu soal itu."

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" Sharon memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku terkekeh. "Lupakan saja."

.

_Yeah, smile,_

_Smile --_

_Even if you regret something._

_Everyone, even you, walks on._

.

_Don't cry;_

_I'm alone too._

_Only you _

_Can see me, so far away_

.

_Night & day --_

_Yeah, even if we scream and get hurt,_

_Just day by day --_

_We'll find tomorrow. _

**Tooku Made — End **

Chapternya panjang, euy o.O Tumben banget saya bikin panjang begini—walaupun isinya gaje banget.

Yasudlah~ setelah ini mungkin saya ga akan ngetik dulu—palingan Cuma dua hari *digaplok*. Tanggal 2 sudah test, hieeeeee~! *ngejerit frustasi*. Argh! Bisakah daku mengerjakan soal-soal IPS yang nista-nista itu? ;___; *headbang*

**Review** desu! X)

**April, 30****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


End file.
